


WorkOut

by demondetox



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, bareback, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds working out at the gym to be hard in ways he never imagined thanks to a chance training session with his walking wet dream, Jared. (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianromance/pseuds/obsidianromance">*ObsidianRomance</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	WorkOut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsidianRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/gifts).



> Author: [demondetox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox)  
> Artist: [travellerintime](http://travellerintime.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [ObsidianRomance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianromance/pseuds/obsidianromance) \- Love of my virtual life, mother of my fic babies and wife of my dreams. Without her this story would have never come to life.
> 
> Why? Because she dared telling me about her plan of going to the gym and all of a sudden I wrote down a drabble that ended up being _this_ short story.
> 
> This piece was written in under two hours and without her comma skills and suggestions it might have turned out to be a mess. Thank you so very much, dear!

**WorkOut**

 

The idea was so stupid, Jensen wanted to high-five Chris. In the face. With a chair. Or the dumbbells he was sure to find at the damn gym.

Chris had been begging him to tag along for weeks; asking Jensen to accompany him because there was this girl. There was always a girl.

For Chris, of course. Because Jensen? Yeah, he didn’t like the female population one bit when it was about sexy times and curves and physique. Sure, he could admit if a woman was pretty and cute and had a great body, but it didn’t turn him on.

Men it was then. Always men. And when Chris mentioned that not only girls work out at the gym, but also well trained and good looking men, Jensen was in. Damn Chris for knowing how to coax Jensen into doing anything if he gets the chance of ogling some taught abs.

It’s been forever since Jensen had actually gotten some action. Always too caught up in work and spreadsheets. Women at the office always fawned at him; blinking and winking like he would actually care. Little did they know that when he smirked at them from over his wired glasses he was so damn uncomfortable with them looking at him.

He liked the idea of attracting them, even though he himself didn’t find anything appealing to his features. He was a weirdo accountant who preferred to play video games and watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy five times in a row. At home. In his Batman boxers and Hulk socks.

Nothing about Jensen Ackles was worth gushing over. Unless you were completely into the lazy grumpy kind of guy. Then Jensen could’ve been your man of dreams.

Anyway, point remaining. Jensen needed to punish Chris for dragging him to the sweaty hell of buffed up testosterone and shitty boob jobs. The guys at the gym greeted Chris as if they’ve known him for years and Jensen wondered if it was okay to let them all know that Chris can’t sleep with the lights off. Would have been the perfect time to get back at him for bringing Jensen to this damn building.

The women at this place looked like they would eat puppies for breakfast and Jensen had no idea since when Chris had developed an interest in these kind of girls.

“There she is.” Chris nudged Jensen’s shoulder and pointed to their right.

Jensen followed the movement with his eyes and what he saw was a petite little brunette at the smoothie bar.

“That girl?” Jensen asked stupidly.

“Yeah. _That_ girl.”

“She’s tending the damn bar.”

“I knooow.”

“Then why the hell did I have to bring my sweats? Just sit at the damn bar and order a water. Or whatever. I’m out of here.”

Jensen wasn’t pissed. Not really. He just hated that he had to neglect Arkham City in favor for an early walk to the gym. It was Saturday for Christ’s sake. He wasn’t supposed to leave the house and the comfort of wearing almost nothing in the first place. But no, leave it to Chris to be too chicken to talk to a girl at a bar. _A bar_. Yeah, okay, Jensen was pissed. If the girl Chris was talking about all the damn time had been a trainer at the gym then Jensen would be okay, it would have made sense that Chris wanted to impress his trainer. But with how busy the girl seemed behind the bar, Jensen doubted that the woman would actually notice Chris working out.

This shit wasn’t worth leaving his place. At all.

“Yo, Chris. You ready?” A loud voice pierced Jensen’s ears and he turned around to see a bald guy clapping his hands excitedly at the sight of Chris.

Jensen just huffed in annoyance. The guy was okay looking but not really Jensen’s type. Not enough hair and too hard around the edges.

Chris squeezed Jensen’s shoulder in a brief goodbye, “wait. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” Jensen hissed at his best friend. Because really?

“Well, you come with me, Chubby.” Jensen set his jaw straight, fetched his teeth shortly and turned towards that insulting voice coming from behind him.

“Excuse me?” The last comment almost choked Jensen to death because he came face to neck with what could only be described as a walking jerk-off-fantasy.

“You’re not excused. Not yet at least. Let’s get you on a bench and do something for that belly.”

Maybe Chris wasn’t the right person to high-five with a pair of dumbbells. Maybe this guy deserved a taste of Jensen’s right hook. Not that he actually knew how to throw a punch, but it couldn’t be that hard to aim, swing and hit. “There is nothing wrong with my belly.” Jensen spat at the guy. Why do assholes always have to be so cute? This is exactly why Jensen is single. Well, and because every guy willing to take Jensen out on a date had been running for the hills when they saw his Star Wars collection of too much merchandise and his beloved attire of superheroes and comic books.

“I beg to differ.” The guy slapped Jensen’s belly once and a jolt of… _something_ rushed through Jensen. Jesus Christ, the guy was an asshole and Jensen’s dick was twitching just because a man touched him. Slapped more than touched, but still, physical contact was rare these days for Jensen.

“I don’t like you.” Jensen growled, lip curled up into a sneer.

“Good. Let’s go and make you hate me.” The guy, Jared, as Jensen read off of the name plate, was obviously a trainer and in desperate need for a new enemy. And for some reason Jensen wanted to be just that for the way too proudly smiling asshole of an instructor.

After Jensen returned from the locker room, sweats and shirt hugging his body good, he walked back to where Jared was waiting for him.

Jared rolled out a gymnastic mat and Jensen stared at it, no clue what was going to happen.

“Alright. On all fours.” Jared smirked at him.

“What now?” Jensen must have heard wrong, considering it’s been months since a guy asked him to get into this position.

“On all fours. If I’m not mistaken you’ll know how that goes.” Jared licked his lips and Jensen was going a little cross eyed at the movement. Damn those pink lips looked good; all wet and shiny with spit. Too bad they were attached to a douchebag.

“Asshole.” Jensen couldn’t hold back his anger when he spoke the word but went down on all fours anyway; turning his neck so he could watch what Jared was doing.

Jared craned his neck a little from his stance next to Jensen’s kneeling form and took a longing look at Jensen’s ass. “Yeah, sounds about right.”

Jensen was about to get back up, because he simply had enough. Already. But Jared placed a palm on Jensen’s lower back to keep him in place. “Now, keep your back straight and angle your left leg so you can kick it out horizontal. It has to be in a perfect line with your back. Can you do that?”

“How’s that going to help my stomach?”

“It won’t. But I’ll be damned if it doesn’t do some real magic to your ass.”

Jensen swallowed thickly at those words and wasn’t it just his luck that maybe this really cute guy was interested in Jensen, or at least his body, but it had to be a guy who’s completely full of himself? Life was unfair because Jared was hotter than the sun and Jensen wouldn’t mind the guy wearing him out. Working out though? Yeah, not so much fun.

So Jensen did what his momma said was polite: he ignored Jared’s comment and just went with the instructions.

Thirty minutes later; stretched and sore and muscles burning in pain he rolled face first from the mat and cursed the day he was born. He might have threatened to kill Jared with a lightsaber for all this torture. But who really deserved a horrible death was Chris, because he was to blame for Jensen ending up at the mercy of a too happy Jared. How could someone be happy being at a gym? Why do people bother to lift all this equipment because let’s be honest, it’s all just heavy as fuck.

“Please kill me.” Jensen said then because he was done. So damn done his lungs were screaming at him to give in some air.

“Nah, you’re too cute to kill.”

“I hate you.”

“See, accomplishment. Knew you’d hate me once I’m done with you.”

“Well, congratulations. And I’m outta here now.” It wasn’t easy for Jensen to really get up and leave, not because he was hurt all over, but he actually kind of enjoyed the work-out. Not the work-out itself, but getting a glimpse here and there of Jared’s well defined muscles, perfect shaped ass and those biceps didn’t hurt either to look at.

“Go shower.”

“What? My sweat not cute enough?”

“Oh you’ve got no idea what that sweat’s doing to me.”

“Yeah. I better go take that shower.” Because with the twitching his dick started doing he definitely needed to get some cold water on his skin.

And with that Jensen stormed off into the direction of the locker rooms.

He had just opened the shower stall when he heard the door to the locker rooms open and he hurried into the shower because he wasn’t willing to show his naked self to whoever was out there.

“Mind if I join you?”

Jensen was startled at the knock on his shower door. But the voice didn’t leave any room for guessing. Jared was standing right outside the shower. And did the guy really ask to… Jesus Christ, what a way to go because Jensen was sure he’d drop dead any minute and die with an embarrassingly loud and wet thud on the bottom of the shower. All the blood and sweat and water, the police that were going to investigate would have a field day and a good laugh over such a lame death.

But instead of dying, Jensen composed himself, voice a mere squeak, “w-what?”

He had no time to react or do anything because all of a sudden the door opened and a naked Jared was standing right there. Jensen’s eyes wandered over all this glorious naked skin and what kind of silly dream was that anyway? There was no other explanation for what was happening. Jensen must have been dreaming because the guy was too hot to be anywhere near Jensen. But he was and Jensen wanted to curl into a ball and hide in a corner.

But the only available corners where out of reach for him because Jared just attacked him. Yes, that’s what this was; an attack. Solid mount of muscles and tanned skin pinned Jensen to the shower wall; water sprayed from the shower head and made their bodies slick. With a hungry howl, Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s; hands holding his face in place by his jaw so that Jensen couldn’t do anything but go with it and let the man have his way with him.

Their tongues danced in urgency; sucking and licking… tasting each other and before Jensen could dwell in the delicious sweet taste for too long, Jared grabbed for Jensen’s thighs and swung them around his hips; grinding their growing erections together.

“W-What are you doing?” Jensen breathed against the man’s mouth and he was still completely lost as to how and why this was happening.

“Wanna see for myself if that ass of yours feels as good as it looks.”

“Fuck!” The whimper that left Jensen’s mouth wasn’t manly at all. It was needy and desperate and the filthy mouth on the guy was making his head spin and his brain silly.

“I’ll get there, if I leave everything but my boner behind.”

“…bones behind, _bones_ ,” Jensen corrected. “ _everything but my bones behind_.”

“Well sorry, but my boner is definitely more important right now and so is your ass. Now shush.” Jared dived in again; fucking his tongue deeper into Jensen’s throat and gripping onto the back of his thighs with more force.

Jensen was sure he’d have tile-burn the next day but the guy was manhandling him so prettily and then he just dumped that stupid screwed up Lord of the Rings quote on Jensen that he simply didn’t mind anything at all anymore. All he cared about was Jared doing good on his promise and get to the fucking anytime soon.

It has been too long since Jensen could get lost like this in the hands of another man. Too long since anyone looked at him long enough to consider him for a quick lay.

Jensen held on to Jared’s neck; letting his arms fall around the man’s shoulders and circled his hips just so. The friction on their cocks rubbing against their stomachs was almost too much for Jensen to handle. He was so close already and if they had kept this up he was sure to come embarrassingly fast, like a teenager with less than zero stamina.

Good thing though that Jared was on the same page because without further warning the instructor’s hand ghosted over Jensen’s ass, one finger toying at his entrance for a short while and then he pushed the digit inside. Water, the only lubricant they had, made the stretch just on the side of painful but Jensen didn’t mind one bit. He _wanted_ and he definitely wanted more.

Rocking his ass and impaling himself on the finger, he suckled hungrily at Jared’s throat, whimpering and begging for more. Jensen immediately changed his opinion of the guy, because from the time of their work-out, or Jensen’s work out to be exact, the guy had been a jerk. Now though, Jared listened and obeyed Jensen’s request; adding another finger and fucking them into Jensen’s abused hole in earnest.

“I’m g-good. I’m ready… just, damn. Come on.” Jensen was pleading with the slightly taller man, squeezing his hole against the two long fingers that were assaulting his prostate on every other push and stroke.

“So needy.”

“Shut up and fuck me already!”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“No, but I suck cock with it. If I get what I want.”

Unexpectedly Jensen’s legs were dropped back onto the floor and he wanted to smack the guy for it but Jensen was spun around abruptly; chest pressed flush against the tiles and his legs kicked apart.

“I’ll take your word for it, because you definitely got the lips for it.”

The second Jared’s hands were splayed out flat on Jensen’s ass he pushed back and he might have even wiggled his ass a little, but he would probably kill someone before admitting to this desperation. But god damn it, he needed this cock inside of him.

Jared nudged the tip of his hard flesh against Jensen’s rim, slapping it over the opening to smear some of the pre come over it to slick the way; without another word he pushed the head inside. Breaching the first ring of muscle left Jensen no other choice but to cry out in surprise and shock and _yes please, more_!

“Hell, you’re huge!” Jensen pointed out, not that Jared already knew but it’s most definitely the biggest cock Jensen had ever had up his ass. Which wasn’t that much of an accomplishment with the less than a handful of guys ever going that far with him.

“Uh-huh. And I’m going to feed you every single inch.” Each word was pronounced with another shove of the trainer; burying himself deeper inside Jensen’s hole.

When Jared was sheathed completely inside Jensen, the man began to pound into him in a steady rhythm. Jensen held on for the ride and dear life; hands flat against the tiles right next to his face. Jared dragged and pulled Jensen’s ass harder and deeper down on his cock, slamming into Jensen with all his strength.

Jensen thought he might die anyway, if not from falling on his head out of surprise but definitely for the jackhammer drilling into him and leaving him breathless. His own cock was so painfully hard he was sure he would pass out any second; if it wasn’t for Jared’s tight grip on his hips he would drop like a dead weight.

The constant pressure and assault on his prostate was bittersweet and too much that it wasn’t enough. Jensen could feel his orgasm, could almost taste it on his tongue, it was that close; blood rushing through his veins loud and thickly and if Jared wouldn’t have let him come within the next five minutes Jensen would have gone blind.

“You gonna come, Jensen? Gonna come on my huge cock?”

“Shut your mouth and fuck me!”

Oh and didn’t Jared just do that. The next thrust of the man’s hips was so rough and hard Jensen jerked forward even further, nails scraping and scratching the tiles and he pushed his ass back down on Jared’s cock.

Incredible white tingling heat rose deep in Jensen’s belly; toes curling against the slippery floor of the shower and with the next pounding and brush over his prostate he began shaking like a leaf, body going rigid. Jared leaned in close to him, leaving bite marks all over Jensen’s oversensitive skin; licking over the abused flesh right after to sooth the sting. It was all too much for Jensen. He couldn’t and wouldn’t hold out any longer. With the next teeth-attack to his neck, he shouted Jared’s name when his climax hit him so hard he was seeing not only stars but a whole fucking galaxy.

Coming undone was definitely the best way to end a Saturday morning at a gym after going through the torture that was working out.

Jensen was still shaking from his intense orgasm and Jared fucked and pounded into him through it till he dug his blunt nails into Jensen’s hips and shouted through his own release.

When Jensen felt Jared’s come in his ass he thought about getting a membership to the gym after all.

“This better have earned me a damn fine blowjob.” Jared’s breath ghosted over Jensen’s ear so soothingly his knees went all weak.

“Didn’t know the trainers here are allowed to accept such precious gifts from their clients?”

“I’ll have you know that I’m the owner of this gym. And if you wrap those lips around my cock I might be willing to take you for another ride.”

Jensen’s head was all fuzzy and spinning with all these promises, but who was he to turn down another round on this beautiful cock? As soon as his nerves were back in place he made sure to give Jared a very special and _precious gift_.

**[the end?]**

**Author's Note:**

> _________________  
> Kira: He needed Jared penis.  
> Kira: Seriously. I could hear his asshole begging for it from here.  
> Kira: "Give me penis please."


End file.
